


new additions

by BasicallyUSWNT



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyUSWNT/pseuds/BasicallyUSWNT
Summary: one shot requestedkelley randomly comes homes with two puppies





	new additions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papikelleyosauerbrunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papikelleyosauerbrunn/gifts).



 

Kelley never expected to come home with two puppies. What started as a peacful drive back home ended in her bringing two new members to join the family.

 

-

 

Kelley sighed softly as she noticed the rain coming down from the sky in sheets. Practice had finally ended and all she wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Becky and watch movies all night. Her phone has some messages on it as she grabbed from her locker, her thumb unlocking the device. One was from Becky asking when she would be home. 

  
  


KO:

 

Should be home soon, depends on how the roads are. Love you.

  
  


After showering and changing into some jeans and a long sleeve shirt as well as her Sky Blue jacket, the defender headed out of the building.  The air was cold as it hit her face, still warmer for October than it normally was. She just wanted to get home to Becky, who was visiting for a few weeks before pre season started in mid March. 

  
  


Finally making it to her car, Kelley placed her bags on the top of the car as she reached for her keys and unlocked the car. After placing her bags in the back set, she got in and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. It was a 2 hour commute from her house to the facility, but Kelley loved the drive. Seeing all the seenary was calming to her, if she had a difficult day at practice. 

  
  


Mid way through the way home, She spotted a box on the side of the road, and her being the sweet little Georgia Peach she is, stopped to find out what was it in. After pulling over, she got out and shivered slightly, pulling her hood more over her head. Kneeling down, KO almost sobbed as she saw two little puppies, no more than 10 weeks shivering, soaking wet. 

  
  


“Oh sweet babies.” She whispered as she picked up the small puppies and placed them inside her jacket, holding them tight to her skin. She grabbed all her warm clothing out of the back and wrapped them up and placed them inside an old cleat box and set it in the front seat.  Cranking the heat up all the way, she almost sped all the way home. 

 

When Becky heared the front door open and saw KO carrying a box in her arms, she lit up. Had Kelley gotten her something. She placed her book down, marking her page and got up. When Kelley set the box down, she was caught off guard. There in the box were two little puppies, all curled up in Kelley’s USWNT jersey.

  
  


“I can explain. I found them on the side of the road, and its raining. You know I couldn’t leave them out there Becks.” KO spoke softly, eyes almost pleading with her. Becky let out a sigh, knowing she could never say no to Kelley. And not to mention that the puppies were cute, little chihuahuas that were tan. 

 

“We can keep them, I’ll go to the store and get some things for them. What should we name them?”

  
  


“I see it fitting we name one Hope, god do I miss her, and the other one Blue.” Kelley spoke with a nod. That made Becky fall more in love with her. 

 

“Sounds perfect my love.  Stay here and watch them. I’ll be back soon. I love you.” Becky kissed the defender softly, and grabbed the keys before walking out the door. 

 

“You two have her hook,line and sinker.” Kelley whispered to Hope and Blue. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
